


Busy Night

by LillithMiles



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithMiles/pseuds/LillithMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bluetooth headset almost blew up his tympanum with the sound of the intense shooting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy Night

**Author's Note:**

> The fics always look better in my mind because I can see the action.

Gendry checked his watch again. She was late, what a surprise... He rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them. The night was cold, even inside the car. The leather gloves helped, but not so much. He hadn't been made for winter. Arya had. She loved cold weather. They used to have dinner on the balcony of her apartment or in the roof of his building. She used to laugh at him because of all the shirts and coats he wore in those ocasions.

He took another sip of his coffee and looked outside. People were walking fast, trying to hide inside their warm clothes, wanting to get home. He wanted to go home too, but he had to wait for her.

He knew Arya, he wasn't expecting anything different, but she wouldn't die if she followed the rules just once for a change.

He grabbed his cellphone to call her. It was almost midnight and he was freezing.

The bluetooth headset almost blew up his tympanum with the sound of the intense shooting.

"Arya? What's going on?" He started the car immediatly and started driving.

"My cover was blown up! A random guard showed up when I was invading the office and I had to shoot him! Then another one and another one! I had to shoot all of them! It was a big mess! I am fucking pissed, right now Gendry-!" A long sequence of shots was heard.

"I'm moving to point A, I'll meet you there!"

"Forget point A, I've passed point A, go to B! B!" More shooting.

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" He turned on a avenue, in high speed, almost hitting two cars on his way.

"I thought I could handle!"

"Arya, you destroyed an entire operation!"

"Hey, I've killed the target, okay? Mission accomplished." Only Arya could be sarcastic under fire.

"Don't get angry at me because you screwed up!" He turned right and entered a one-way street. In the wrong way.

"I didn't screw up anything. Whoever gathered the information for me was probably trying to get me killed! I wasn't informed of the right number of guards on the target's floor!"

He got to the point B and stopped the car, opening the back door. He pulled both of his .45 automatic Colts to shoot the men chasing Arya while she dove in the back seat. He stepped on the gas pedal, putting the car in motion without bothering to look at his way, the screech of the tires sounding specially loud in the cold night.

When they were out of the reach of their pursuers, Arya called the agency and gave the status of the mission: target: neutralized; collateral damage: for sure, 6 civilians deceased, unknown number of injured ones, no structural damages on buildings or public patrimony (after a particular tricky mission, she was now obligated to inform if she had blown up another building).

She moved to the front seat of the car and looked at him. Tension was visible in his face.

"Why are you angry? It's over now."

"I'm angry because I shouldn't be here. I'm an armorer, I should be in weapons lab making guns, not driving around the town to rescue your reckless ass!"

"I didn't ask you to come."

"No, you didn't! But that's the point, Arya. No one wants to work with you! Hell, we're together for over a year and I'm still not sure if I want."

She frowned and looked outside the car. Gendry was angry (Ha!), it was not worth it to argue with him.

"And you forgot to put the seat belt."

"Hm?" She looked back at him.

"The seat belt."

"Oh. Right." She smiled and fastened it. To loose it again two seconds later, so she could lean against him and kiss his cheek. "You're wrong, you should be here."

"Yeah? Why?"

"Because you're my guard angel. You say no one wants to work with me. Well, I don't want them to. Why would I want them if I can have you, Mr. Grumpy Gills? And thank you for fixing the trigger of my gun, it's working perfectly now." 

He smiled, anger gone.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pasta."

"You just killed a mob boss. An _Italian_ mob boss."

"I know, that's what gave me the idea."

"Right." He rolled his eyes.

"My place or yours?"

"Mine. Yours is always a mess."

"Hey, I've cleaned it. It's so perfect you could say I just moved in."

"Is your mom in town?"

"What you mean?'

"You only fix your apartment when your parents come to visit."

"That's not true and you know it. You helped me with cleaning once."

"I had to _start it_ because you were living in the apartment for almost a year and you still had clothes in boxes! And not the kind of clothes you only wear once in your life. You washed the same four pair of jeans so many times that they were turning white."

"Uh, shut up... My apartment is perfect, okay? And my parents are not in town." He side-eyed her. "They'll come only on Saturday."

Gendry laughed loudly and she punched him, what turned the _haha_ into an _ouch_ very quickly.

"Are you finally gonna tell them what you do for a living?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not. And you better come up with a lie for you too."

"Why?"

"Because you're gonna have dinner with us on Sunday."

"Really? I think my invitation got lost in the mail... What the hell am I gonna do in a dinner with your parents, Arya?"

"I've told them that they were going to meet my boyfriend."

Gendry nodded and made a long 'hmmm'. Arya sighed when she looked at him and saw the smug smile, the one she hated, on his face.

"Am I your boyfriend, Arya Stark? I wasn't aware of that."

She didn't answer. He parked the car in front of his building and looked at her.

"I can't go have dinner with your parents and lie to them."

"Fuck, Gendry. Words are just words! They're not really important!"

"Then it won't be a problem for you to say them." He took her hand. "Arya Stark, would you give me the honor-"

"Stop it."

He paid her no attention. "-of becoming my girlfriend?"

"Gendry-"

"Just say the word, it's easy, you know you want it. Yes. Come on, repeat after me, yes."

She punched him again, hard, in the shoulder. While he rubbed his hand over the area to soothe the pain, she held his face and pulled him to her.

"Yes."

And they kissed.

Gendry was still complaning about the pain on his shoulder and how cold the night was when they went to bed that night.


End file.
